Tandem motorcycle seats are well known and it has been proposed to provide such a seat in which a cover for the passenger seat portion pivots upwardly to become a backrest for the passenger. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,647, a backrest is pivotably hinged upon structural elements attached to the chassis. It will be appreciated that a pivotable cover/backrest will serve to keep the rear seat portion from becoming dirty and can improve the appearance from an aesthetic standpoint when no passenger is being carried. Moreover, providing a substantially flat top on the rear seat portion permits the transport of articles therein.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel and attractive tandem motorcycle seat having a cover for the passenger portion which may be pivoted upwardly to provide a backrest for the passenger.
It is also an object to provide such a seat which not only provides a streamlined appearance, but also is rugged in construction.